Look What Suicide Can Lead To
by xLilithVeneficAx
Summary: She couldn't take the pain. Neither could he. He made the first move. And she made the second. Where could their actions possibly lead themselves and their familes? T
1. Part One

She couldn't help it. He would never understand. He didn't even have a chance to understand now. He just couldn't believe her, could he? He had to be like his stubborn father and throw her words right back at her face. She thought she felt angery, she was almost postive, but she couldn't stay angery long. How could she? He was dead and they couldn't bring him back. The dragon balls were useless.  
  
She gazed out her bedroom window and out into the rainy night sky. It was so creepy that he of all people would die on a night like this. A night such as hideous as this, it seemed as though Kami was punishing everyone.  
  
She didn't think it was fair. Why should everyone feel bad for his mistake? It was his problem to begin with. And it wasn't like he wanted help until it was too late. And it was way too late. . .  
  
She tried helping him from the beginning, but he didn't want it. She gave it her all, but it didn't do any good. And now she sat on her bed, feeling guilty. That's exactly how she felt guilty.  
  
She didn't know how to deal with this. But now that she thought about it, she did. She would die the same would he died. The exact same way. How could she possibily know how he died? Because she was there when he died, she could have stopped it from ever happening, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to it.  
  
She knew where he went too. Master Roshi's sister, Baba had told them. Hell, was his only destination. Due to all the pain he created in his mind, he went to hell. And all because he decided to take the hard route, she would too.  
  
She thrust out her hand, and created a ki blast and put as much energy into it as she possibly could. She could here her parents rushing up the stairs. She paused she said she would die just as he did. She would die while the ones she loved watched.  
  
She waited for her parents to open the door to her room. When they did she was ready. She looked them both straight in the eye. She brought her arm close to her chest and forced her arm into her chest. Right before she died she said the same words he said,  
  
"I hate life. I hate everything about it. Execpt one thing, you."  
  
And with that, she yanked her hand out of her chest. And with that, her limp body hit the ground. And her parents just watched shocked by her movements, her words, and her actions.  
  
She had done it. Son Pan died the same way as Trunks Briefs. She had done what she had dreamed of doing for days. If only she knew. . . 


	2. Part Two

Her parents had just watched at her door. They knew she was upset, but never this upset. They never imagined their Panny would ever do anything like this. They told their daughter they could talk to her about it. But she always replied with 'I'm fine.' And they believed her.  
  
If only Pan had known the one thing that she didn't do that Trunks' had done. There was one reason and one reason only that the dragon balls were useless. Days before he commited suicide he asked the dragon that he could never be wished back. Pan had never done that.  
  
Gohan and Videl were thanking Kami that Pan hadn't made the wish that Trunks' had. But still something didn't seem right.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pan soon appeared in front of King Yemma. She just stared up at him. She had just told him where she wanted to go. King Yemma of course was now thinking this over.  
  
"Pan, you have a very good record. Suicide is your only downfall." King Yemma said, "Are you sure you don't want to go to heaven?"  
  
"Please King Yemma." Pan begged, "Pretty please."  
  
"Can you tell me why you want to go to hell? Most refuse to go." King Yemma asked, his eye browed raised.  
  
"Because." Pan said, in a pouty voice.  
  
"Because there happens to be a young half Saiyan there, by chance?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Pan lowered her head, before looking up and then silently nodding.  
  
King Yemma shook his head; "I'm going to allow you to go to hell, against my better jugdement, but here." He handed her a small ticket short of thing, "If things ever get rough or become more than you can handle, you're allowed to go to heaven and then go back when you're okay. Understand?"  
  
Pan jumped up and down in joy, which confused King Yemma greatly. In all his time, he had never met someone this willing to go to hell. "Thank you, King Yemma."  
  
"Sure Pan." King Yemma said, his head in hands. He could feel a headache coming on, "Now get going. Quick." He shooed her off with his hand.  
  
Pan nodded and ran off giggling.  
  
"It must be something terribly important." King Yemma thought aloud, "She killed herself just to see Vegeta's son. I wonder what she's up too?" He just rolled his eyes, "Next!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
He sat on a ledge looking down. Hell wasn't really that bad. In fact the best part was the entire Saiyan race was down here. He met his Grandfather and some of the other Saiyan troops, even Bardock.  
  
In hell, they could even train. Of course, you couldn't die if you were already dead so hell had a couple advantages the Earth didn't.  
  
He shook his head. He had been talking to his Grandfather a couple minutes a go, but he was so disapointed that his grandson killed himself, that he decided that he would have to solve his own problems before he would talk to him again.  
  
Everyone probably hated him back home. He didn't really give much of a reason as to why he did it; why he killed himself. He knew his father would act like he didn't care, but inside he was probably crushed that his only son would do such a thing. Bulma was probably lost, unsure of what to do or how to act. And his sister Bra was probably heartbroken. They got a long very well and for a second Trunks thought he almost regretted killing himself.  
  
"Well," He thought aloud, "Hopefully Pan's taking it better than the rest." He smiled for the first time he been in hell. He though she was "the most beautiful, wonderful, exdrodinarily beautiful person in the world. And she has such a great personality and she's so beautiful so caring and she has an amazing smile. It's like when she smiles at me, it's the most amazing thing ever, you just kno that everything is going to be fine, and it always is, thats all he could put into words cause words don't go deep enough."  
  
He lay down and then closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired. Even in hell you could get sleepy. . .  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Pan snickered. He had fallen asleep and she had been right behind him the entire time. Now she could scare him good, pay back for what he did to her.  
  
She was hanging with Bra by the pool and they were both lying in their chairs in the sun. The heat of the sun put them to sleep. So her Uncle Goten and Trunks decided they should get wet. So they surpressed their ki and carefully lifted their chairs up while they were flying. They flew over the pool and then stopped. Then they flipped the chairs over. Pan and Bra never forgave them for that one.  
  
The quarter Saiyan carefully crept up on the half Saiyan. She crawled on her hands and knees and then looked down at his from above. She smirked and then shouted,  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Before Pan could move Trunks flew up and his head bumped with Pan's. Some revenge plan, huh? Pan held her head in her hands in pain as her eyes teared. Trunks' growled furiously. He hadn't recognized it was Pan.  
  
He jumped into a fighting stance and was ready to attack when he noticed who it was. He paused and his eyes suddenly went from fierce to hurt and confused, "Pan?"  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Pan said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
Trunks found it odd. Why would you be happy you're in hell? This should be the last place on Earth you would want to be on.  
  
"Pan why are you here?"  
  
"I um committed suicide." Pan said, trying to grin.  
  
Trunks automatically became angery, not at Pan, but at himself. "Why did you kill yourself?" He was a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"Because, well, you did." Pan said, hestitating.  
  
That was the answer Trunks didn't want to here. He gazed up at hell's sky, which would always and forever be black. So this was what happened?  
  
"Well look Trunks, I bet you never thought commiting suicide would lead to this." He said aloud to himself.  
  
"Um Trunks, do you think you could tell me why you killed yourself? Since you know why I did."  
  
Trunks hesitated, "Um. . ."  
  
"Please do, Trunks. Tell. Tell." Said a voice.  
  
Pan gasped in surprise, "You. . ."  
  
Okay, I realized that I forgot the disclaimer so I'll do it now. I don't own any of the characters or DBZ/GT. By the way when Trunks' is thinking about Pan, what is in quotes is how my boyfriend refered to me, so I changed some stuff around and got that. I just thought I should give him credit. Last thing, thanks to anyone who took his or her time to review. And oh yea, would anyone be interested in being a Beta reader? Thanks. Byez! 


	3. Part Three

Pan's body lay lying on her bed. Her parents were thankful that Trunks hadn't used both wishes. They still had a chance to get their daughter back. They just had to wait four months.  
  
Bra and Goten soon began hanging out together, which surprised everyone and pissed off Vegeta extremely. The thing was that they only hung out together with each other was because they reminded the other of Pan. Bra had lost her best friend and Goten had lost his only neice.  
  
Chi-Chi was heart broken. She had lost her husband and now her granddaughter. She never knew things could get so bad. She had never felt so miserable. To keep herself busy she had been cooking constantly. Bulma was also feeling depressed so all the extra food Chi-Chi had Bulma took and she shared it between herself, Vegeta and Bra.  
  
Gohan and Videl took it the worst. They stayed home all the time. Sure they would get their daughter back in four months, but still. . .She had killed herself. Who wouldn't be upset?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Pan froze at who she saw in front of her. She had only heard stories about him. She never actually saw him because she wasn't born of course but he was just terrifying.  
  
Trunks gasped, it was him. He had thought his future self had killed him. Wait, he did. He had forgotten he was in hell. That's why he saw him.  
  
"Well boy, are you going to tell me and your little friend or not?" His voice sent a chill down the spines of both of them.  
  
Trunks growled, "Why do you care, Frieza?" Pan closed her eyes. So that's what his name was. She couldn't remember.  
  
"Because I would like to know why the mighty prince's son killed himself." Frieza said with a hideous cackle.  
  
Trunks looked to Pan and she nodded, "Please tell Trunks."  
  
"Fine, but I'm telling for you, Pan. Not Frieza." He said, as he threw a glare Frieza's way. Frieza shrugged it off with a smirk.  
  
"I was mad," Trunks began, "With everyone. With Dad because I was never good enough for him. He was obessed with beating Goku. He wouldn't even let me be with. . ."  
  
He stopped and restarted, "Bra was always perfect. Dad would do anything for her, but if I were to ask something like that my answer would be no."  
  
He took a deep breath, "Mom, always had me work. I never had time to play or to hang out. I had to be Mr. Briefs, Capsule Corporation President."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "And then Goku," Pan looked confused as Trunks mentioned her grandfather, "He was always so happy and acted like nothing was a big deal. I couldn't take his happiness."  
  
"Even Goten, he was so much like Goku. His being so innocent drove me crazy. He couldn't even understand the simple things." He clenched his fists and then crystal blue met never ending onyx, "And you Pan. You made me the maddest, now that I think about it."  
  
Pan suddenly looked all choked up. She began gasping for air, "How come? What did I do?"  
  
"I always felt something for you Pan. But every time I tried to show you or tell you how I felt you would always joke around about it or tell me it wasn't real. You never believed me. You called me a liar and said there were other girls. I never cared about other girls, Pan, I only cared about you." His blue eyes suddenly filled with hatred. Frieza grinned as he watched Trunks. Hell was getting to him, just like it got most.  
  
"I never want to see you again." Trunks muttered. Then with more force he shouted, "Get out of my site!"  
  
Pan looked at Trunks hurt, "Please Trunks. . ."  
  
"Now Pan!" Trunks shouted with more force.  
  
Pan looked at him once more with her innocent black eyes. She nodded and then turned around and began walking off. Before she stepped out of his view she shouted, "Trunks Briefs, I forgive you!" Then she continued on into the distance, not sure where she was headed.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth, "I'll never forgive you Son Pan! Never!" He slowly calmed himself down and he noticed he began to cry as he calmed down.  
  
Frieza placed his cold hand on Trunks' shoulder and smirked, "That was very Saiyan like, boy."  
  
Trunks shivered when Frieza's hand touched his shoulder. He didn't bother to remove it. He didn't want to talk at all. He couldn't believe what he had done. But now she knew. At least that part of his conscience was cleared. But for how long could one's conscience stay clear?  
  
Well hopefully that's a bit better than before. Once again I don't own DBZ/GT. I really don't wanna know how many times I'm gonna have to say that.  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: No cliffhanger this time! But there will be more to come sooner or later. But I agree I love writing them, but reading them is always annoying.  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: All you have to do is profread my chapters for errors since I know mine are full of them. Just gimme your e-mail and you can start as soon as I finish the next chapter.  
  
Majin Trunks: I'm just curious, but how is hell not a bad thing? 


	4. Part Four

Pan's legs swung back and forth as she sat on a cliff. She looked longly over the egde. If this was how she was going to be treated then she completely regretted this. She titled her head to the side or she could always stay in heaven for a bit. She nodded her head, pleased at her good idea.  
  
She sighed before helping herself off the ground and brushing herself off with her hands. She really wanted to know what Trunks' problem was. She didn't try to hurt his feelings or whatever. She never thought he meant it, well actually yeah, she knew he meant it, but she never. . .Never mind.  
  
She turned around and ended up falling back done. She rubbed her forehead. She felt like she just hit a brick wall. She looked up. For a moment she could have swore she was looking at Trunks'. She closed her eyes for a moment and realized she wasn't.  
  
The man stuck out his hand and helped Pan up, "What's someone as pretty as you doing here in a place like this?" He asked with a very smooth voice.  
  
"Umm. . .I'm kinda here for a short period of time. I got this pass thing. See." She held it up, "I can go to heaven too."  
  
He examined the card, "Interesting. By the way, my name's Taro. How 'bout you?" He gave her a stunning smile.  
  
Pan felt herself melt. His voice and smile were both gorgeous, "My name's Pan." She flipped her black hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Taro gave Pan a quick glance over. Before he asked with a confused face on, "You don't happen to be Saiyan, do you?"  
  
Pan smiled proudly, "Yup, I'm Saiyan. A quarter Saiyan at least. My dad is Son Gohan and my grandpa is Son Goku."  
  
"So you're the granddaughter of the all famous Goku?" Taro asked sounding incredibly interested, "It seems all of Goku's sons are great fighters and have even achieved the level of Super Saiyan. Your father is one of his sons. Have you not also achieved Super Saiyan?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "No, I never reached Super Saiyan, but I almost did. My grandpa said it was too much power for me to handle." Pan sighed and then looked up at Taro. Why in the world did he look so damn formiliar?  
  
"That's a shame." Taro said, "Do you know Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Pan exclaimed, "You mean 'The Mighty Prince of all Saiyans?' You bet I know him. He trained me for a little bit after my grandpa was gone."  
  
"As funny as it may sound, I once babysat for that Saiyan brat." Taro said with a smirk.  
  
"You baby sat Vegeta?" Pan burst out laughing. She could never in a million years imagine a chibi (small; childlike) Vegeta. After she calmed herself down she asked, "So are you a Saiyan too?"  
  
"No," Taro shook his head, "I was kidnapped by King Vegeta, as a tribute. It was my job to watch his son carefully."  
  
"That's definatly funny." Pan said, smiling, "But I have to get going. I need to go talk to King Yemma."  
  
"How 'bout I'll walk you as far as I can?" Taro suggested with his handsome smile.  
  
Pan shrugged, "Sure, why not? C'mon let's go! I'll race ya!" She smirked and then hopped off into the air and flew off, laughing.  
  
Taro smirked, before following Pan's suite and taking off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Trunks was now surrounded by thousands of bad guys. Frieza found it very amusing that Trunks' screwed things up with Pan. So now Trunks was explaining to everyone what happened between the two of them.  
  
And course, Frieza and Cell were enjoying it more than anyone. Sure it wasn't physical torture, but if this was as close as they could get to making a Saiyan feel dumb and stupid, then they'd take it.  
  
Trunks' eyes rolled up for a moment in thought and then immediately looked to the sky. He saw two streaks and immediately recoginzed one of the ki signatures as Pan's.  
  
"No," He muttered to himself, "No!" He shouted loudly.  
  
He now remembered and was able to recognize the ki signature of the other streak, Taromyno. He was the one who had killed Trunks' grandmother, his father's mother. He was a trained murder. If anything he was going to find a way to kill Pan, but since she was already dead killing her would "only" end her existence. But why in the world would he want to kill Pan?  
  
Taromyno, or Taro, as he liked to be called was killed by Vegeta, a day after Saiyan soliders found his mother lying on her bed dead. Vegeta didn't even give it a second thought to as who killed his mother. He immediately went after Taro and ended his revenge there.  
  
Trunks growled and there a quick glance to Cell and Frieza. The two just shrugged as if they didn't care and montioned him away.  
  
Trunks pushed off the ground and went flying at top speed after Pan and Taro. The distance between the gate to heaven and Pan was getting shorter. Trunks wasn't allowed to go to heaven. If he let her go then Taro might get to her.  
  
Trunks kept a close on the two of them and noticed that Taro was slowly slowing down. Trunks rushed at Pan and kept going, but as he did. He noticed Pan was also slowing down and even worse losing altitude.  
  
Trunks finally made it to where Pan was falling. He cast a sharp glare to Taro and carefully caught Pan. He looked at her.  
  
"Pan are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Pan shook back and forth. Suddenly she began to flicker.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No." This was what had happened to his grandmother according to his father. "Stop it!" Trunks shouted at Taro.  
  
"One condition," Taro said, as he began to transform. His voice slowly became ugly and cracked, "Kill your father." Taro had finished his transformation. He was a hideous dragon-like creature. He had a red dragon's head and a human's body. Black wings protruded from his back and a shimmering tail swung from his rear end. Kami, why would anyone want to keep a beast such as that alive even for a little while?  
  
"Pan will help you also. I will both give you life and then you shall murder Vegeta. I will take care of the rest." Taro's hideous dragon face smirked, "Will you do it?"  
  
"If I don't agree?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Then she'll die just as your grandmother."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes. His father had shared this part of his memory with him. This memory he remembered specifically.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Young Prince Vegeta and his eldery father King Vegeta stood by a bed in which layed a beautiful woman. Her wonderful ebony hair fell gently into her face and her azure eyes showed such happiness even in a time such as this.  
  
She disapeared and reappeared from her bed constantly, but as far as the father and son knew there was nothing they could do to stop this pain. They could only watch which they did with great difficultly.  
  
"My son," She whispered. Even now her voice sounded musical, "You must promise me that as the prince and as my son that you will not cry when the time comes for me to move on. You must be strong."  
  
Vegeta nodded his head and used his fists to wipe his eyes before any tears could fall down the young prince's face. He was only four at the time. He gripped his mother's hand, "I promise, mother."  
  
She smiled weakly, "Now take your leave, my prince. I must speak with you father."  
  
He slowly nodded and walked out the door. That was the last time he ever spoke to his mother. No good-bye or I love you, but be strong. Those two words rang in Vegeta's head.  
  
As he exited the room he noticed the servant Taromyno wasn't doing as he was ordered. Vegeta growled at him and snapped, "Get to work you low-life!"  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta." The servant muttered before getting back to work.  
  
That night the Queen of all Saiyans died. Vegeta could never forget that night. He knew he'd never be able too.  
  
**End FlashBlack**  
  
Trunks didn't know what to do. Let Pan die and save his father and live with the guilt forever. Or kill his father and save Pan and live with guilt forever. He didn't know what to pick. He sighed. He had to make the right choice. Both would forever lie heavily on his shoulders for years to come, but he had to pick one.  
  
"Make your choice." Taro snarled.  
  
"I choose. . ."  
  
Well there ya go. Again, I don't own DBZ/GT, I mean let's think about it people if I did own Dragon ball Z/GT, I would definatly not spend my time writing a wacked story such as this on a website. Thanks again for the reviews! By the way, next chapter is gonna be a little more on the families and less on Hell and its problems.  
  
aquaprincess1: Trunks isn't evil. I would never ever make Trunks evil. Course you never know, my story is a little wacked, you can never tell . .  
  
MELM: Your three questions will be answered next chapter I can garentee it.  
  
Fanficfreak89: Thanks!  
  
Majin Trunks: Okay thanks for clarifying. Would have been nice if I knew a little sooner, but thanks! And yeah, the thing about them watching tv, thanks for telling me it gave me an idea. . .  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: When is Trunks not an asshole? Even in the cartoon Trunks is always getting himself into trouble. But then again if your name was Trunks, how would you feel? 


	5. Part Five

Gohan and Videl sat on the couch waiting for Bulma to begin her explanation. She had called telling them that she had great news, so Gohan and Videl rushed over. It had been a week since Pan died, and they were well aware that time in hell passed very quickly. (A/N: Yes, I made that part up. If you have a problem w/ that, then I can only say one thing, Oh well!) It probably felt like only hours to the residents of hell, but it seemed like eternity for those who lost family and friends to hell.  
  
Goten and Bra were sitting side by side. Goten had his arm wrapped snugly around Bra's waist and Bra had her head on Goten's shoulder. To everyone's surprise, the two actually did get along, a little to well, according to Vegeta, but Bulma and Chi-Chi thought it was sweet and allowed it.  
  
Vegeta, of course, was leaning against a wall somewhere away from everyone else. He didn't care about whatever his mate had to say. Yeah right. He cared more than anyone could imagine. Pan had started to refer to him as Grandpa Vegeta. At first it bugged him, but after a while he accepted it and felt a certain respect for Pan. Vegeta always treated Pan like a daughter, like family, when no one was watching or around of course, mainly when they were training.  
  
Chi-Chi sat by Gohan and Videl, being very quiet and looking down most of the time. She was happy, yes, but losing two family members, Chi-Chi just couldn't bare it. Her Goku had left her many times and now Pan? She sighed. She couldn't recall a time when she had ever been this sad.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and smiled. She wanted everyone to be happy. She had great news that would thrill everyone!  
  
"All right guys, as you all know I told you I have good news." Bulma said in her normal happy voice, "I invented something that will get the Dragon Balls to revert to their ball. . .erm. . .wishing form, faster. It will only take three days more. I activitated it two days ago. It takes five days to work. We'll have Pan back in three days." She paused, "So well what do you think guys? Good idea or what?"  
  
Before anyone could even get a word out Vegeta shook his head, "Woman, you have made a huge mistake. You should not infere with the Dragon Balls. I thought you were a genius."  
  
Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Oh please, Vegeta. What could possibly happen?"  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "You think I know woman? I was never stupid enough to do such a thing. We'll just have to wait and see what the consquences are." He stood up straight and began walking off toward the Gravity Room, "I would not call that good news either. That is definitely not something to smile about."  
  
Bulma fidgeted nervously as Vegeta left. She did not think it would end up like that. She thought everyone would be happy. She didn't expect her plans to blow up in her face.  
  
"Isn't there some way to shut it off, Mom?" Bra asked.  
  
"No Bra. It has to go through the five-day period. We'll just have to wait for the results." Bulma said, a dazed look taking over.  
  
No one could say anything, they had thought this would be a happy moment. They never expected this. Worse than that, Goku was always here to help them save the world from disaster, but he wasn't here this time.  
  
Perhaps if Trunks knew what suicide could have led too, he wouldn't have done what he did. And if Trunks didn't kill himself, then Pan wouldn't have killed herself and everyone would live their normal lives. If only they knew what suicide could lead too. Suicide. . .Murder. . .Death. . .Possibly the cause of something horrible and evil. . .Oh no! ************************************************************** Trunks looked down at Pan. She greatly resembled his grandmother, his father's mother, attitude and all. He didn't know what to choose. But he had to do what felt best. He sighed and nodded his head, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Taro nodded his head and snapped his clawed fingers. Pan suddenly stopped flickering. She slowly began to rise. As soon as she was able to fly on her own Taro gave her a passing glance and went out to explain, "To make everything faster and easier, I'll be giving you two extra strength and a few new abilities." Taro smirked, "As a note, while you have these powers you will both be controlling an Element. I highly suggest you do not use your Saiyan powers." He held his hand out flat, "Now ladies first, Pan which Element would you prefer to control?"  
  
Pan looked very confused. Element? What did he mean by that? She thought about it for a moment. Did he mean like Fire, Earth, Air and Water, That kind of stuff? She didn't know. "Um. . ." She thought, "I guess I'll have Earth."  
  
Taro closed his empty hand and then opened it. In his hand was a small green colored stone. Symbols of all sorts were engraved into it. Taro placed the stone in Pan's hand.  
  
"And you Trunks? Which would you like?"  
  
Trunks didn't need to think about which element he wanted. He knew right away, "Fire." Taro smirked, "No surprise there." He closed his hand again and just like before when he opened it a reddish orange stone was lying there. Trunks snatched it from Taro's hand.  
  
"To get the Elements to work you must say a series of words. After you say the phrase you will know exactly what you're doing. If you get your job done quickly and well, you can even keep the power of the Elements you chose.  
  
"Pan, you must say the words; 'Hal mai gotan polisei Eartha.' Trunks you must say; 'Woq yu gi mod jii Fira.' Understand? Good." He flew up higher than the two of them and then created a large. . .something. It looked like a ki blast?! What was he doing?!?  
  
He threw the large ball of pink engery at the two Saiyans. When it hit them nothing happened at first. Then the two suddenly began to flicker. All of hell was watching was below. What was going on?  
  
Then a large flash blinded everyone from seeing what was going on. When they finally got their vison back, Trunks and Pan were no longer there. And Taro was nowhere to be seen. . .Where did they go?  
  
Well there ya all go; a chapter! Once again, I don't own DragonBallZ/GT! Thanks again for the reviews! I really appricate it!  
  
fanficfreak89: Thanks again!  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: Thanks for proofreading this for me! I really appreicate it!  
  
Majin Trunks: Yup! I know that much!  
  
aquaprincess1: No, they can't live and back outta the deal! What fun would that be! I like making it painful! It's more fun!  
  
MELM: And it will get thicker! 


	6. Part Six

Pan rubbed her forehead and yawned. Where was she? She propped herself up onto her elbows and took a look around. She almost fell back down in surprise. She was back on Earth! She clenched her fist to find something in it. She looked into her palm and found the stone that Taro had given her. So it really did happen. . .  
  
Pan looked around again and found Trunks staring the other way. He didn't even notice she was awake. Pan placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Trunks turned around, "Hmm. . .Well it's just I never thought I'd be on Earth again, that's all. It just seems weird now."  
  
Pan just nodded. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah, I did. If I hadn't. . .you know. . .then none of this would have happened.We wouldn't be forced to. . .kill Vegeta."  
  
"Pan, you don't know that. Taro could have found another way to get to you. The situation could have been easier to get out of, but we don't know that, now do we?"  
  
Pan shook her head and stood up, she leaned against the tree behind her, and put her hands behind her head. She definitely did not expect her life to end up like this. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"C'mon Pan," Trunks said, picking himself up off the ground, "We'd better head to Capusle Corp."  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes, "Yeah I guess you're right." Pan stood up straight and began hovering as she waited for Trunks.  
  
"We gonna go or what?"  
  
Trunks was just staring at the sunset. Taro obviously had them go kill Vegeta at night. It would be easier and well easier was better. It would be done quick and easy.  
  
"Yeah sorry." Trunks then took off and didn't bother waiting for Pan. Pan rolled her eyes, but then stopped. She couldn't blame Trunks. He really didn't plan on coming back to Earth. She took off after him.  
  
When she finally caught up to Trunks she remembered that now that they were flying they would be able to be found. She pointed that out to Trunks.  
  
He didn't even turn to face Pan. He kept a straight face and said, "That's the point Pan. We want to be found."  
  
"But then everyone is going to see us kill Vegeta. Do we want that?" Pan said. Trunks could be so careless at times. She thought he was a genius.  
  
Trunks stopped immediately and then took a moment to think. He motioned to her that she should follow him and Trunks flew back down into the woods. Pan followed speedily after him.  
  
"Take out your stone and say what Taro said to say. I'll go first, okay Panny?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan growled. She hated when Trunks called her Panny. Everyone else stopped calling her that when she was ten, but Trunks still continued to do so. "Fine." She grumbled.  
  
Trunks nodded and took a deep breath,"Woq yu gi mod jii Fira." There was a flash of orange-red light and it continued to flash.  
  
Pan was shocked by the light show that was happening in front of her. She looked at her stone carefully before she said her line, "Hal mai gotan polisei Eartha." And just like Trunks, there was a flash, but this time it was greenish-blue.  
  
When the flashes finally stopped, two demi-saiyan children were no longer standing there. In their place were. . . ******************************************************** Vegeta immediately stopped his training. It couldn't be. The two of them were dead. He ran as fast as he could out of the training room. He rushed into the living room to find Goten holding Bra. He gave a look to Bra's boyfriend, Goten.  
  
Goten looked sharply back at Vegeta and nodded. Goten picked Bra up and placed her on the couch. Bra looked angerily at her father and boyfriend.  
  
"What's going on Daddy?"  
  
"Pan. Trunks. Somehow they've returned." Vegeta said.  
  
"What but how? We never wished Pan back, and Trunks.....he wished he couldn't come back." Bra said.  
  
"I know that. But somehow. . .I don't know. Get your mother and tell her to meet us at Kakarot's house." Vegeta gave one last glance to Goten and the two rushed out immediately. Bra did as she was told and fetched her mother as quick as possible. She explained the situation to her mother, the best she could. Bulma wasted no time in rushing to her airplane and hurrying to Goku's.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Gohan put down his newspaper and looked at Videl strangly. Videl's eyes went big. Her daugher? And Trunks? It wasn't possible. They gave a serious look to Chi-Chi. She gasped, and then nodded. "I'll stay here." She said. Without a word, the two rushed outside to greet the incoming Saiyans.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Vegeta and Goten were there almost immediately. The four met at exactly the same thing.....the ki's they felt. The ones that were supposed to be their son and daughter, changing and getting stonger rapidly.  
  
Bra and Bulma arrived soon after and rushed inside to give Chi-Chi a better idea of what was happening.  
  
Vegeta, Goten, Gohan and Videl all took off and followed the ki's the best they could. When they finally arrived at the spot where their ki's said they were. Trunks and Pan weren't there. Where did they go?  
  
Okay, another chapter. You all know the drill, don't own DBZ/GT. With Christmas coming pretty quickly, updates are gonna be kinda slow. Personal problems are also going to interfere, so you might not get a chapter for a couple of weeks. Sorry about that. By the way, thanks for the reviews.  
  
Majin Trunks: Thing is that I've never seen all of GT. So I wouldn't know what happened when the dragon took Goku. But since you mentioned that and all just go along with the fact that the dragon did take Goku, but he'll still grant wishes.  
  
vegeta'z-girl: Personally, I only like Vegeta 'cos he made Bulma pregant with Trunks. So killing him is kinda fun for me. And I've never actually had him die before. Surprisingly, I kill Trunks the most and he's my favorite character.  
  
aquaprincess1: Just a little confused. Wudda yeah mean, So is that for Frieza? Sorry, I'm kinda slow.  
  
fanficfreak89: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Buterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: Thanks so much! I really appriecate you helping me out!  
  
MELM: Yeah that's way too easy. Its more fun to kill all the guys I dislike off and then have then be wished back. Or even better do something completely unpredictable 


	7. Part Seven

Tama clenched her fists and smirked. Her power had increased greatly. She never imagined in all her years that she could be this powerful.  
  
Taro had done well.  
  
She turned to the left and saw Mitsu. The boy, who he had possessed, was very good looking. She looked into a pool of water and saw that she also was a beauty.  
  
Mitsu looked at Tama and smirked. They were both thinking the same thoughts. They both knew they had barely escaped the strong kis but what did it matter, they were still stronger, but better safe than sorry. Yet, how they escaped they didn't know.  
  
Tama found a large rock and sat down, crossing on leg over the other. She sighed and then began making ki balls. She closed her eyes and threw them into the air. Immediately it began to pour.  
  
She brought her finger up to her chin and pretended to think about what she should do. She looked up and tilted her head to the side, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Mitsu shrugged and rolled his eyes as he threw a ball of fire back and forth. He winked at her and threw the ball of fire into the air and soon the rain that was pouring down became extremely hot. It could burn through human flesh with ease. And they both looked up into the sky to see smoke rising from houses.  
  
"Impressive. I see you still have it." Tama said, as she let the fire rain run down her skin.  
  
"I never lost it." Mitsu said, as he looked insulted, "Anyway, I'm all ready bored with the appearance of these bodies. I say we bring out our true selves. It'll make Taro's assigment even easier."  
  
"Sure." Tama said, as she began doing a very complicated dance. She moved with such grace and all though it looked like her feet where touching the ground, they weren't.  
  
Mitsu looked on in amazement. Not because of Tama's dance he had only seen it a million times, but the way the girl's body moved, was beautiful, simply amazing.  
  
Finally the dancing stopped and in Pan's place was a beautiful woman. She had gorgous brown hair that reached the ground. Her eyes were a saphire blue with a hint of green, and her skin was a dark olive tone. Her outfit consisted all of a skirt that reached the ground and her shirt was only a green bikini top.  
  
She shook her head back and forth and her long hair shook also. She stopped shaking her head and held her hand out. In her hand appeared a beautiful vine with a rose right in the center. She smiled, an amazing smile, and used the vine to hold her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Done." She stated proudly. She began twirling around and acting like a child. If a random person just happened to walk in right now, they would never expect she was a highly trained fighter and a great assissian.  
  
"Took you long enough." Mitsu said, rolling his eyes. He created a huge ball of fire with both hands and threw it into the air. He waited patiently and soon the fireball fell right on top of him. There was a pause and soon the fire began to fade away. And where Trunks once was standing was a handsome young man.  
  
Mitsu had black hair, even blacker than night, his eyes a brown color, but so close to black that you could barely tell they were brown. He had a great build and his clothes fit him perfectly.  
  
He wore an orange-red gi with a black undershirt. He had pitch black boots to match his outfit. For some reason, he resembled a dark version of Goku.  
  
"We should get going. We can get Vegeta and his group to find us. We can have fun destroying shit, while we wait. Sound good?" Mitsu suggested.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Tama said, in a tone that made it sound like she could care less, "Let's get moving, then."  
  
Tama jumped into the air and Mistu quickly followed and the two went to the nearest city, ready to create chaos.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Pan and Trunks lay unconcious on the ground, somewhere unknown. Pan's hand began to twitch and slowly she began to rise. She looked around, scared, and began to panic. She moved onto her knees and began shaking Trunks, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Get up! C'mon!" Pan shouted, in a panic.  
  
Trunks didn't move at all. Pan began to panic even more. She started to mumble curses. She got off the ground and began pacing. She didn't know where the hell they were, or how they got here. The last thing she remembered was using the stones. . .  
  
"The stones. . ." Pan mumbled to herself, "The stones!" She shouted louder, "Of course, I can't believe Trunks trusted Taro. His father's life was in Taro's hands and Trunks made this choice.  
  
Vegeta was going to die. She could feel it. She paused for a moment. She could feel two strong energies heading toward Satan City. "Dammit," She mumbled, "Whoever's out there is going to get killed." She sighed and shouted, "And I can't even stop it from happening!!!"  
  
Pan gritted her teeth. She had no clue what the hell she was going to do, and she didn't know where the hell she was or how to wake Trunks up.  
  
She shook her head back and forth and went back over to where Trunks was lying to try to make him wake up.  
  
"Trunks, please wake up." She shook his harder and as she shook harder, she failed to notice a large creature coming up from behind her.  
  
Trunks then immediately woke up and shot up off the ground. He was about to jump in front of Pan to protect her, but everything went black. . .  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Vegeta, Videl, Goten and Gohan all looked around. This is where they felt Trunks' and Pan's energy, but no one was here. Vegeta and Gohan both growled in frustration. Videl was very upset. And Goten was just well. . .shocked.  
  
How in the world could this be possible? Vegeta was just about to mention something, when there was a loud crash and smoke began rising from the ground.  
  
All four exchanged glances. Trunks and Pan would be fine on their own. Satan City on the other hand, wouldn't last a second. Quickly and without a word to each other, they took off toward the city.  
  
Sorry for the really long wait, the personal problems didn't get much better. My boyfriend and me broke up and then I got with another guy and pissed my x-boyfriend off. So anyways, I hope everyone had a good holiday. Chapters should come out faster now, at least I hope so. Well thanks for reviewing and see you all next chapter. 


	8. Part Eight with a Slight Author's Note

Slight Author's Note and Part Eight  
  
I understand that the last chapter confused many of you, so I decided that maybe using a quick author's note might clear things up for everyone. I never had in mind doing something like this, I mean a whole chapter dedicated to the background of the bad guys, but it'll probably help.  
  
One thing, I've never mentioned Tama and Mitsu before. I was going a little brain dead and I thought that bringing in some more bad guys would make things even more interesting considering that the effect of Bulma's invention is soon to be discovered. By the way, if anyone has ideas, please tell me. I love hearing what you people can come up with.  
  
First off, Tama and Mitsu's powers were trapped in the stones that Taro had given Trunks and Pan. Whether or not Taro knew that Tama and Mistu would take over is soon to be discovered.  
  
Tama and Mistu are part of an ancient family. They caused destruction and chaos on their own planet, claiming that they were the most powerful and had every right to rule the planet.  
  
Their family consisted of five children. As soon as the last child was born, their parents left them forever and never returned. Many think that is why they decided to destory their planet.  
  
Tama, the oldest, was like a mother to all her siblings. She was kind and loving, but when the time came she was also strong and strict. Tama was given the power of Earth.  
  
Mistu was the second oldest. He was the rebel in their family. He rarely listened and always did what he wanted. He kept to himself a lot and if he ever spoke, chances were it was an insult. He was given the power of Fire.  
  
Nami was the third child. She was very quiet and deep. She was very thoughtful and you never ever knew what she was thinking. She could be like a wave and come crashing down on you. Nami was given the power of Water.  
  
Kyoko was the youngest. He was quick and very brilliant. He knew exactly what to do at any given time. He was small, but you never knew what to expect from him. Kyoko had the power of Wind.  
  
The four just kept to themselves, they never bothered anyone until, of course, they changed. Why? No one knows.  
  
They never had adoptive parents and they never had any one to look after them other than their siblings. How they became evil is totally unknown. Their people weren't evil, infact they were probably one of the kindest races.  
  
But exactly two years later the four were taken away, by no race other than the Saiyans. The Saiyans had no idea that the four created such a mess. The four were so powerful and knew exactly what they were doing, or so they thought.  
  
The four eventaully met up with Taro and they all shared the same hatred for the Saiyan race. Together they came up with a plan to bring the Saiyan race down. But of course sneaky chibi Vegeta was listening in, but he only heard Kyoko, Tama, Nami, and Mitsu. And, although he knew Taro was also a part of the group, Prince Vegeta never had enough proof. And besides, no one believed him. Taro was supposed to be the most well behaved servant ever. Vegeta soon just didn't bother any more. He had more important things to do than try and prove a servant guilty.  
  
The four had a punishment, of course they did, that was obvious. But their punishment was to be stoned (not meaning drugs). They would have their "wizard" create a spell to lock them up forever. But of course, the bad guys never get away that easy. Taro was clever and killed off the Saiyan's "wizard" and found someone else who was able to do the same "spell" with a little twist; words that would unlock them.  
  
Now I'm really not in the mood to go into detail about what they did, because to make a long story short everything went according to Taro's plan. No one got caught for anything. But the person he hired was planning on telling, so Taro did away with him, but other than that it looked like the bad guy actually won.  
  
So things went well for Taro. Vegeta knew that he was a criminal, but as much as it bugged him he couldn't do anything about Taro. So Vegeta did his best to resist from killing Taro, which I might add he found quite difficult. And for years the four siblings were trapped in those stones. For years those stones were under Taro's close watch. He waited for the perfect moment. But for some reason, he waited TOO long. He soon realized that the four could not maintain a body without the help of a "host".  
  
Then years later, Taro met his death. While he was asleep, the one and only Vegeta, killed him with a ki knife and slit his throat. No one ever found out who kill Taro. But Taro always knew who killed him. When he reached Hell he vowed to take revenge. And when he met Pan he knew exactly how. . .  
  
All right, that took like ages to write, but things just seem to be getting worse for me. My social life is a total mess and its been effecting my homework which is pissing off my parents, so yeah. Hopefully things will get better and I will be able to write faster. Another thing, this chapter was just to clear things up for those who were confused. The next chapter will continue from where I last left off. 


	9. Part Nine

Pan rubbed her head and whipped around and looked at her surrondings. Now where the hell were they? Scratch that. Now where was SHE? And where the hell was Trunks?  
  
This was just dandy. God knows where she is. And she was alone to make things worse. This was exactly what she needed. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
And as soon as she said it, what happened? Of something happened, something always happens when the character thinks that. Why would this story be any different? So yeah anyways, what happened? Oh yeah, a tiny little mouse creeped up to her and rubbed against her. Sounds deadly huh?  
  
"What?" Pan looked down and noticed the small little rodent, "Aww. . .how cute a mouse!" She reached down and began to stroke the little mouse.  
  
Suddenly the mouse began to jump up and down frantically. Pan looked at it confused, "What's wrong little mouse?"  
  
The mouse danced back and forth, twirling and spinning in cirles. It did little dances and moved constantly. Pan tilted her head in confusion. And then she laughed and began clapping, "You're a very good dancer, Mr. Mouse."  
  
When Pan said that the mouse began to look even more annoyed. What the heck was up with this mouse? Now that she thought about it, maybe the mouse knew where they were.  
  
"Mr. Mouse. . .um. . .do you think you write? Maybe with your tail or something?" Pan felt dumb talking to a mouse. Even worse she felt like some girl out of a fairytale or something.  
  
'Mr. Mouse' then jumped up and down and quickly and gently grabbed hold of his tail and began to write in the sand or dirt or whatever this stuff they were sitting in was.  
  
Pan watched carefully as the mouse wrote. It had very good penmenship. But wait, mice couldn't write let alone understand English. The mouse nibbled Pan's fingers to get her attention, because it had finished writing and wanted Pan to read what it had wrote.  
  
On the ground it read: Pan! Its me! Trunks! Help!  
  
"Trunks!!!" Pan shouted in surprise and the mouse just nodded and began again moving frantically.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The four of them looked in amazement as they gazed upon the city. It was gone. Completely destroyed. How could it be gone already? It hadn't even been half an hour.  
  
This was impossible. Who ever destroyed all this would have to be extremely powerful. Even more powerful than Goku. . .  
  
********************************************  
  
Pan stared hard at the little mouse in front of her, the mouse who claimed to be Trunks. How in the world could this out of all things happen?  
  
"How'd it happen, "Trunks"?" She said her voice full of doubt.  
  
"Trunks" took his tail and began writing something else. He finished it quickly and then look up at Pan with his big brown mousey (nice word, huh?) eyes.  
  
Pan read it quickly. It said: I don't know. It just happened. When I woke up I found myself like this.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "Great. Just great. Trunks is a mouse. We have no clue where the fuck we are. Things can't get any worse." And she was right. Things couldn't get any worse for one reason, I ran out of good and orginal ideas so yeah, Pan sat there on the ground next to Trunks.  
  
She slowly began to cry. She had never cried ever in front of Trunks, but she couldn't help it. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She had always had her grandpa to guide her along the way, but he wasn't here any more.  
  
Trunks did his best to make her feel better. He crawled into her lap and rubbed against her to try and make her feel better. He had never seen Pan like this and it worried him.  
  
He looked up at her and noticed that Pan's eyes had turned a gold tone. She looked like she wasn't there. Trunks just gazed at her. What was happening now?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Tama and Mistu had just finished destroying their fifth city. They had never thought that creating worldwide chaos would be so damn easy. Earth definitly was the most pathetic planet by far.  
  
Tama began doing cartwheels on a rail that had fallen from one of the many buildings they crushed. Mistu rolled his eyes and sat down on a piece of debris and began shooting ki blasts randomly.  
  
Suddenly Tama stopped mid-way in her cartwheel and fell over. Mistu laughed at her. It wasn't often that his "dear" sister would screw up.  
  
But then Mistu realized something Tama wasn't yelling at him for laughing or doing anything at all. He stared at her and noticed that her eyes were a golden color.  
  
"Tama, you there?"  
  
Tama just lay on the ground and then suddenly began to twitch. She rolled over and got up and then went into a fighting stance when she saw Mistu.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Tama shouted in Pan's voice. Tama examined herself, "Who the fuck am I?"  
  
"Shit," Mitsu muttered under his breath, "Tama." He began shouting, "Tama come back!"  
  
"Tama" slapped Mistu over the head, "What are you talking about you dumb ass? I'm Pan, you moron."  
  
"Dandy. . ." Mistu said wandering around and circles, "Just fucking dandy." Well this was great. He couldn't hurt Pan because if he did his sister would be hurt. Kami, things never went the bad guy's way for long.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trunks scrambled over Pan, trying to wake her up. He was very cautious as to not touch her any where that would result in him getting slapped.  
  
Suddenly Pan immediately woke up. She looked around frantically. Her ebony eyes went big and she clenched her fists before screaming in a high pitched voice.  
  
Well there ya go. I'm real sorry that took so long, but I ran out of ideas and then I just couldn't focus and more issues on top of everything, and that always makes everything more difficult. So anyways, I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, you people know the drill by now.  
  
fanficfreak89: No problem! Anytime your confused, I'm always happy to unconfuse, since I know I can confuse even easier.  
  
Majin Trunks: Thanks for the great idea. I'm gonna use it probably starting next chapter.  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Yeah, I know it's the biggest pain in the ass. And yeah I ramble too, but I find it fun 'cos for some reason it always seems to piss off the preppy people (no offense to any of my readers if you happen to be preppy).  
  
Ladybugg: Yeah like I said to fanficfreak89, no problem. I'm glad to help you guys out.  
  
Keikos Angel: Thanks! 


	10. Part Ten

"Pan" glared at the house standing next to her. He looked terribly frightened. Maybe ending the useless creature's life would help her a tiny bit. She smirked and as soon as Trunks saw that evil smirk he scurried away as fast as his little mousey legs would take him.  
  
"Pan" ran after him, but then paused. She began muttering an Earth spell. She raised her arms to the air and waited. Then she waited some more. And then a tiny bit more until she screamed, "Why isn't this working?!" She fell to the ground in fusteration.  
  
This wasn't right. She was completey powerless in this body. She couldn't do anything. A mere human could be considered competetion because she had no clue how to control Pan's body.  
  
She clenched her fists and pounded the ground a mutiple number of times. This was great and just what she needed. She could only imagine how things where going with Pan in her body. She smirked as she thought about this. Well at least her brother still had his body. So it wasn't like they'd lose since her brother was that much stronger.  
  
She sat back up and just looked around. The little mouse thing was looking back at her and smirking. Wait, how could a mouse smirk?? Suddenly there was a flash of light and no longer was a little mouse standing there, but Trunks. What the fuck is going on here? I bet that's what your wondering. Why change everything now? I have my reasons, but I don't have to tell you. So ha.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smirk. How ironic could things get? 'Course he knew he was going to change back to his normal half Saiyan-self, why wouldn't he? Why and how he didn't really know, but he was just to realivied to be out of that stupid mouse body to care.  
  
Well to cut time down short, 'cause I know you're all dying to see what's going on with Pan and Mistu I explain it very quickly and blunty, nothing happened at all! What do you think of that? No just kidding, but it was really close to nothing. They just sat there and stared at the other. What were they supposed to do? I mean Trunks didn't want to just kill her because he feared that by killing Tama, he might kill Pan too and that would end our little tale very quickly and that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay well anyways, Pan and Mistu right? What should we do to them? Kill them off and have their body's be eaten by the fishies. No, no, that would stink. Well hmm. . .I never actually thought about what I would do with these too. All rightie from the top of my head here you go.  
  
Pan just stared eyes wide open. What the fuck was she suppose to do?? She was in Tama's body and Tama was probably in hers. She tried to look at herself the best she could and shrieked in surprise. The clothes she was wearing were so feminine. . .so showy. This was great. This is just what she needed. First Trunks was a mouse and now she was a bad guy. Just dandy.  
  
Now Mistu he just stared too. I mean really what do you expect him to do? He just stared mouth open. He was totally lost and totally confused. How could he destroy with his sister if his sister wasn't here? Besides that this chick wouldn't help him, she was a born supergirl. She wouldn't bother fighting to destroy. So what was he suppose to do? I don't know I ran out of ideas so we'll end the segment of Pan and Mistu here until my brain starts working right.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Now the part you all have been waiting for shall come, the effects of Bulma's invention! So let's see what should happen. A-ha I got it. . .  
  
Bulma sat at her desk working quickly to try to reverse the effects of her invention. Vegeta was right, this was stupid. But she had no idea the effects would be so awkward. Near her machine was a huge shadow, but in the shape of a person. It had been like this for a couple days or more and she so wanted to see what would happen if she didn't stop the effects, but she didn't want Vegeta to explode. But hey she could always make him sleep on the couch.  
  
And it wasn't like he was home often anyways. He'd been out most of the time looking for those who were destroying. Bulma put her pencil down. Vegeta would never know. She pushed aside all her plans to this project and pulled out her plans for her newest assignment, creating ice cream that would never melt. The female genius worked on her project for hours before she fell asleep beside it.  
  
Then the shadow slowly began to move and as it did, its shape and form began to develop into a more specific shape. Then it began to gain color. It walked over to the sleeping women and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bulma."  
  
She jolted up and looked at the figure who tapped her shoulder. She fell off her seat and surprise, "It can't be."  
  
Voila. Well there you go. It took a little more than a month, but I hope it's worth it. I'm sorry to say, but chapters won't come out much quicker than this. I've been very stressed lately and hypersensitive, so I've been very irtitable lately. Most of this chapter is from the top of my head and I hope you don't mind me inserting some attitude into the story. Hopefully nothing was confusing, but if so please let me know. Thank you all for being so wonderfully patience with me, I really appreicate it. Again don't own anything to do with Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
fanficfreak89: No problem, I'm always happy to help out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
"Blah": Some words of advice for you if you don't like it, then don't read it! It's my story anyways! I can make the characters as dumb or as smart as I want. So ha! And by the way I have a life, so I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so rude. But thanks for the flame, I made a yummy marshmellow.  
  
ladybugg: Thank you. Though I admit turning Trunks into a mouse was just a little random.  
  
keiko's angel: Thank you for your review.  
  
MELM: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, very sorry for the long update.  
  
Snug: Thank you very much.  
  
**THIS GOES OUT TO EVERYONE** I NEED IDEAS VERY BADLY AND IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND BY TELLING ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN OR THINK SHOULD HAPPEN, I WOULD LOVE IT SOO MUCH. THANK YOU ALL!! 


	11. Part Eleven

Hmm. . .where to begin the next chapter. I guess we'll start with Trunks and Tama. So yes, Trunks sat on the floor looking around him. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck here and Pan was Kami knows where. Perhaps, this chick knew where they were.  
  
"Hey," Trunks called to Tama, who was lying on her back, "What's your name?"  
  
Tama pushed herself up and looked at Trunks, through Pan's ebony eyes, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because in the past we've always known our oppenents' names. Call it a bad habit." Trunks smirked, "Name's Trunks."  
  
Tama shrugged. Why not? She'd kill him anyways and it's not like she was doing anything anyways, "I am known as Tama."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Pretty name."  
  
Tama just bowed her head and went back to lying down. Trunks helped himself off the ground and walked over to Tama and sat beside her. He sighed and asked, "You know where we are, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do." Tama responded quietly, "But. . ."  
  
"But what?" Trunks asked kindly. Bad guys aren't always bad. In fact Tama seemed rather nice, maybe something happened in her past. For some reason Trunks felt that he should comfort her.  
  
"There is no way out of here." Tama said, "We're stuck in here until. . .until-"  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Until me and your friend switch back bodies. Either that or you must find some way to communicate with her so we can. . ." She paused and restarted, "This is the only way that will work. Your friend and I must do a kind of fusion." She continued before Trunks could interupt, "It is different then the one you have done before. It will be her body, but our personalities, minds and feelings will all be combined."  
  
Trunks just sat there. His Panny-chan, gone? "How long will this fusion thing last?"  
  
Pan's eyes shimmered, but showed no emotion. Pan's eyes never not showed emotion. But then again this wasn't Pan. "Forever."  
  
Trunks nodded his head. Okay forever, wasn't so bad. "Wait!!! Did you say forever?!"  
  
"I did." Tama shook her head and let all of Pan's glossy black hair shake gently out of her eyes, "But there is an advantage to this fusion."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Killing your father will be an option."  
  
Pan was sitting down, while picking up random pieces of debris, examining them and then chucking them aside without any care whatsoever. "Nice destroying." Pan said sarcasm oozing from Tama's lips.  
  
"Isn't it?" Mistu replied, throwing back the same sarcasm.  
  
Well these two were really getting somewhere. Mistu rolled his eyes as he watched the girl carelessly through metal and scraps of all sorts. This was certaintly exciting. He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He didn't plan on staying here long. Hell he'd just ditch "Pan" now.  
  
Mistu began to take off when Pan immediately shot up and yanked him back down. She gave him a stern look, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Mistu gave Pan a look like she was insane, "Going to destroy stuff, like I'm suppose to be doing."  
  
"I don't think so." Pan said, gripping his shirtsleeve as tight as she could, "No more destroying for you."  
  
Mistu had to admit he liked her attitude and determination. She would make a pretty good partner, of course if he could convince her. He smirked before shooting off into the air with Pan gripping on for her life.  
  
Pan didn't let Mistu's sudden launching throw her off. She gripped even harder onto his gi and pulled herself up so she was now lying on his back. She wasn't going to give up that easy.  
  
Mistu smirked again and began twirlling around in circles, in order to throw Pan off his back. Unfortuatly for Mistu it didn't work to well. Pan held on even tigher. Mistu just got more eager to throw her off.  
  
Mistu began flying as fast as he could, around in circles, doing loop-de- loops, everything he could possibly do while flying until, yes, Pan let go.  
  
But no Pan didn't do it by mistake. In fact she did it on purpose. She was getting bored of holding on and she knew that if she allowed herself to fall, Mistu would have to catch her unless he wanted his sister to die. Hey, that could work to her advantage. . .  
  
She closed her eyes and fell through the air. It felt wonderful. Suddenly she stopped and she opened her eyes and looked up. Tama's blueish-green eyes met Mistu's midnight brown. She smirked and climbed out of his arms.  
  
"If you try to destroy anything," She began, while dusting herself off, "I'll kill myself meaning your sister will die." Pan knew that Mistu would obey her now. He wouldn't let his sister die not after the look of concern she had saw in his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Mistu said, looking down, while defeat slowly ate at his soul. Hehe. For some strange reason I really like that line, but whatever.  
  
Okie dokie, I am going to keep this short and brief. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan and Videl had spent Kami knows how long looking for their kin, but could not find them. They began making there way back to Capsule Corp, feeling lost and defeated. They would have to tell Bulma and Bra the bad news. They could break it to Chi-Chi later.  
  
And now we will finally learn what the effect of Bulma's invention was!! Yay!! By the way, I'm just gonna keep hinting at what the effect was. You really won't find out till then end, so if you don't wanna bother trying to guess what it is then scroll to the bottom and find out.  
  
"N-No. Y-You died." Bulma stuttered, "It's not possible."  
  
"Your right, Bulma." He replied, "But whatever you did, did this." He grinned, "You can't say you didn't miss me."  
  
Bulma felt tears running down her cheeks and she immediately pushed herself from the ground and into his strong arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could and he hugged her right back.  
  
"You won't believe what's happened here." Bulma began as she pushed herself out of his arms, "Wait till you hear."  
  
"I already know Bulma. I never stopped watching you guys." He spoke, his smile never fading away.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bulma said hitting herself on the head, "I guess I forgot."  
  
She hugged him again and felt all the worry that had been inside her slip away. It was amazing what his presense could do.  
  
Then Vegeta, Goten, Gohan and Videl walked in. They all stopped walking right where they were.  
  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta muttered in astonishment.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan and Goten said in unison.  
  
"Goku?" Videl questioned.  
  
He nodded his head and did the all traditional Son grin. "Yup guys. It's me. And it looks like I'm staying for a while."  
  
Surprise!!!! Yeah well I bet it wasn't much 'cos it got rather obvious towards the end, but its better than nothing. Well good thing is that this chapter took no where near as long as I thought it would. And I have all my lovely reviewers to thank! Your wonderful ideas really got me going and back into the swing of things. But I'm still kinda shot from more personal stuff so if you wouldn't mind a few more ideas would be greatly appreiacated. And you all know by now that I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
HitomiSakuraRobin: Thank you very much for your review!!!  
  
fanficfreak89: You helped very much, thank you. Now I have an idea for Vegeta and its going to be oh so much fun! Yay!!  
  
ladybugg: I have to say I owe many many thanks to you. If not for your review reminding me about Pan and Trunks real mission, I would have totally forgot about it. Aren't I focused? But yes, thank you very very very much!!!!  
  
Snug: Thanks for your idea! If you can't tell I already started to use it, but it'll work out better in later chapters. Thanks!!! 


	12. Author's Note One

All my dear readers and reviewers, I've decided due to the lack of ideas and the lack of reviews from the previous chapter, that Look What Suicide Can Do, will be put on hold. But if anyone wants to write a chapter for me, I will certainly give you all the necessary credit and everything, not to mention I'll be forever in your debt. But while this story is on hold, I'll probably start another T/P, but if I do then the next story will probably contain all the characters, meaning Marron, Uub, Piccolo, etc and will be an Alternate Universe fic, though I cannot guarantee a quick start for that one. I hope you can forgive me for this long wait, but I truly am sorry for having such a horrible writer's block.  
  
Bii 


End file.
